Red, The Colour of a Soul on Fire
by HellzBloodyBelle
Summary: Iribella is a young and reluctant Comtesse. Enjolras a student revolutionary is young and brave and cares for nobody but his Patria. but when he spots the beautiful Iribella will all that change? can he love both his Patria and the girl that haunts his every waking moment? EnjolrasXOC R&R Movie-Version.
1. Chapter 1

**~X+X~**

Enjolras and Marius stood atop the makeshift podium outside of General Lamarque's house, as he lay on his death bed, handing out Revolution ribbons and papers. Enjolras was in the middle of giving a speech to the oppressed people of Paris when something caught his eye making him forget his train of thought, luckily Marius was there to help him out and finish the speech, standing behind the crowed before them Enjolras saw a young women talking to Gavroche, she had on a simple Dark blue dress with a black ribbon tied around the middle, her hair was what caught his attention it was deep red in colour but when the sun hit it, it came alive in vibrant reds and oranges making it seem like her hair was on fire. Enjolras watch as the women said something to Gavroche while placing her hands on her hips which to this Gavroche turned and pointed straight at Enjolras. Curiously the women turned to the direction Gavroche was pointing only to lock eyes with him, Enjolras could feel the heat rising up his neck as he was caught staring, shaking his head he swiftly jumped down from the makeshift podium he was still standing on and began to make his way through the crowed towards the pair.

"I am most sorry Mademoiselle if my young friend here has inconvenienced you in anyway" Enjolras apologised to her while sending Gavroche a hard look. He brought his eyes back to her face and couldn't help but take in the beauty before him. She was shorter then he was, the top of her head came to his chin, Her red hair cascaded down her back freely in loose curls, her eyes where a bright green in colour, almost taking his breath away with she brought them up to look at him, and her lips although pulled up into a smile where full and red in colour and in the back of his mind he could see himself kissing them.

"Oh No that is ok, Gavroche and I go way back, Monsieur..." She smiled at him politely as she waited for his name.

"Enjolras...Alexander Enjolras..." He answered "a Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle..."

"Iribella De Lyons, The pleasure is all mine." She smiled

"But everybody calls 'er Belle" Smiled Gavroche who Enjolras had forgotten was standing beside them. Smiling Enjolras brought her soft hand up to his lips, brushing it against them as he gently kissed her knuckles.

Iribella could feel the blush rising up her cheeks as the handsome man before her gently placed a kiss on her hand. And he was handsome with his Blonde curls a slight mess from the wind, his warm hazel coloured eyes that made her stomach flutter when he looked at her, and oh his soft lips...Before she could finish her train of thought a commotion had caused the crowd to stir.

"It's Javert" yelled somebody as the crowed began to flee, shoving others around violently to escape, an older man in ragged clothing was shoved into Iribella sending her crashing to the ground, hitting her head on the cobble stone street before she felt somebody grabbing her waist and pulling her up.

"Thank you Monsieur Enjolras" she mumbled once she was on her feet again, although Enjolras had yet to take his hands from her waist.

"Marius!" Enjolras yelled spotting his friend standing a little away from them in a daze. "We meet back at the cafe! Go now!" He yelled over the commotion and the police whistles. Then taking Iribella's hand he began to run down a nearby alley only looking back to see if Gavroche was following them. With her hand still firmly in his grip Iribella let herself be lead further in to the poorer part of Paris, knowing her mother would be furious with her if she knew she was there and knowing that she should be scared as the sun would be setting soon and then she would have to find her way home in the dark through the alleys, she was far from afraid, she didn't know why but she felt safe with Enjolras holding her hand. They ran until they were out of breath and their legs ached, not hearing the shouts behind them anymore Enjolras stopped running, leaning against a nearby wall to catch his breath he noticed he still held Iribella's small hand in his larger one. Reluctantly he let it go before asking her if she was alright, taking in her heaving chest as she drew breath into her deprived lungs, the slight redness of her cheeks and the small cut on her forehead from where she had hit in on the ground, which had started to bleed leaving a small trail of blood run down her face.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle De Lyons?"

"Please...Call me...Belle...I'm fine" she told him in between gasps.

"Belle..." he repeated softly smiling to himself

"Where's...Gavroche..." Iribella asked noticing that it was just them alone in the alley.

"He must have gone a different way back to the Cafe" Enjolras mused "come we better head to the Cafe ourselves" He said as he gently grabbed her arm leading her out of the alley mouth and down the street.

"What is this Cafe you mentioned?" Asked Iribella after walking in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hmmm...Oh...It's Le Café Des Amis De L'ABC...it's where we hold our meetings" Enjolras told her looking down at her face, for a brief second he thought he saw confusion cross her features but he couldn't be sure for a second it was there and then it was gone.

"We? Meetings?" she questioned her confusion although not evident on her face could clearly be heard in her voice.

"My Friends and I we are Students of Politics and Law, we have been discussing instigating a revolution" he told her proudly.

"Revolution?!" she asked him completely shocked "I know things are bad...but...but a revolution? I hardly think that is the answer"

"Forgive me if this sounds rude or out of my place...but I hardly think you would understand Comtesse De Lyons" Enjolras stopped and turned to face her a little hurt by her statement.

"You are right it is out of your place!" Iribella told him furious at his sudden change in his mannerism "and I'm no Comtesse...my mother was...not me...never me..." she said the last part quietly, that Enjolras almost missed it, before she stormed past him towards the sound of cheering and laughter that she could only think belonged to the patrons of the Cafe.

"Women" Enjolras Muttered running a hand through his hair before following her.

Upon entering the Cafe Iribella was overwhelmed by the strong smell of alcohol and the loud cheering coming from the Students up stairs as they celebrated their escape from the police at the rally that afternoon. Looking around Belle tried to spot the small figure of Gavroche, unable to spot him she found an empty table in the corner of the Cafe to wait for him. Iribella sat in the corner thinking over the conversation she had just had with Enjolras, remembering how his behaviour had changed when she told him that a revolution was a bad idea, her thoughts quickly turned to her mother...oh how she missed her mother. Thinking of her Iribella felt the tears fall from her eyes, she quickly raised her hand to wipe them away before anyone could see them.

Enjolras watched briefly as Iribella sat in the corner looking completely lost and out of place in the small run down Cafe, he watched her wipe her eyes making him want to go over to her and apologise for the way he had spoken to her, but before he could a mildly drunk Grantaire stumbled up to him handing him a bottle of wine and flashed him a grin before disappearing into the crowd.

**~X+X~**

"Belle?"

Iribella was pulled out of her thoughts by someone waving a hand before her face. Turning she meet the smiling face of Gavroche.

"Where have you been?" She questioned him playfully

"Upstairs with me mates" He said pointing to the stairs nearby. "Anyway this is my friend Courfeyrac... Courfeyrac this is Belle"

"Bonjour Monsieur Courfeyrac" Belle Smiled at him while sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, A pleasure to meet one as beautiful as you" Courfeyrac replied while taking her hand and giving it a shake. Iribella turned to ask Gavroche a question to find his seat next to her empty, sighing she turned back to Courfeyrac and struck up a conversation with him to pass the time.

Enjolras sat upstairs surrounded by his friends who where deep in conversation, but he couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He sat back in his seat crossing one arm over his chest and tucking his hand under his armpit while the other held his cup of wine up in the air as he watched Courfeyrac talk to Iribella downstairs. Who was she to distract him from his task at hand? Why did he let her interrupt his thoughts making him loose his place? Why could he not bring himself to look away from her?

"Enjolras? Are you listening?" Combeferre asked nudging him in the ribs with an elbow to get his attention.

"We've lost him" Joly quickly added with a laugh as he followed Enjolras' eyes.

"Oh but she is beautiful" Bahorel added with a laugh as he spotted Iribella. He quickly shut his mouth when he saw the hard look Enjolras was sending him.

"Isn't that the Late Comtesse De Lyons Daughter?" asked Marius taking a seat with a fresh cup of wine.

"Late?" Questioned Enjolras

"Yes, her mother passed a couple of years ago; her father Monsieur De Lyons told everyone it was the plague." Marius told him also watching Iribella.

"Is her father not a count?" asked Bahorel raising an eyebrow.

"No, her mother was born a Comtesse, He was born into a rich family with no titles but his family lost all their money and he married the Comtesse" Marius told them taking a drink from his cup and turned to look at his friends.

"I heard her mother left everything, her title, her money, the deed to the house, everything to her daughter. The father gets nothing" Combeferre told them in a hushed tone. "And what's more I heard it wasn't the plague that got her Mother...it was the Father"

Everything Enjolras had just heard was slowly making sense to him as to why she acted the way she did earlier.

Iribella was in the middle of listening to Courfeyrac discuss his least favourite piece of theatre when she felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched, not being able to shake it she looked around the Cafe to find what was giving her those feelings when her eyes come upon a pair of warm hazel ones watching her from up stairs. Enjolras was sitting around a table with three other men, one she recognized as Marius though she hadn't meet him she remembered Enjolras calling him that at the rally, they were deep in conversation except Enjolras who just sat there watching her, soon enough all four men at the table had turned to look at her. Blushing she quickly turned away from them back to Courfeyrac who hadn't seemed to notice her stop paying attention.

"Excuse me Monsieur, it was lovely to meet you, but I should really be leaving" Saying goodbye to Courfeyrac she quickly got up from the table and headed out the door of the cafe, in a hurry to get away from Enjolras' watchful eyes that followed her every move.

She had stayed to long and now the sun was almost set, she could hear shuffling feet coming from the alleys she walked past, picking up her pace she quickly headed down the street she thought the direction of home was.

"Pretty lady come and talk awhile" came a voice behind her that was quickly followed by a couple of chuckles. Ignoring them Iribella continued to walk away only to hear their footsteps fall in line behind her

"Don't be scared pretty lady...we don't bite" the voice said again.

"Much" laughed a second voice. Terrified Iribella picked up her skirt and began to run. Not knowing where she was going and not really caring all she wanted to do was get away from the men fallowing her.

"Come back pretty lady" called the first man as they chased after her.

"We just want to talk with you a while" called the second man. Iribella chanced a look behind her and sure enough both men were running behind her, turning back around she noticed she had turned and run down an alley with a wooden fence at the end. Quickly turning back to the alley mouth she rushed towards it only to have the men catch up to her blocking off her escape. Noticing her situation the first man grinned at her revealing horrible yellow rotting teeth as he began to step towards her quickly followed by the second man.

"Help me somebody please Help!" screamed Iribella terrified as they closed in towards her. The first man moved to grab her but she quickly ducked out of his reach successfully getting around him only to be stopped by the second man who she quickly punched in the face. Upon hearing a satisfied crack and seeing the man double over in pain clutching his bleeding nose she ran towards the street.

"You Bitch" sneered the first man who grabbed her arm turning her around and swiftly back handing her across the face sending her falling to the ground. The second man was still holding his bleeding face when the first man got on top of her, she balled up her fist and moved to punch the man on top of her when he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Sing for me little bird" He laughed cruelly his breath on her face making her want to gag.

"Help Me! Please Help!" Belle screamed again making the man laugh.

"You'll pay for what you did to my nose" sneered the second guy as he joined them on the ground. Kneeling next to her head he pulled out a tattered rag from his coat pocket and roughly grabbing her chin with his fingers he force the cloth into her mouth. Tears were beginning to cascade down her face as she kicked her legs in a futile attempt to get the man off of her.

Enjolras had watched Iribella walk out the cafe maybe he had scared her off with his staring. What a fool he was being caught watching not only by her but his friends as well. As soon as she had left he drained his wine and headed for the stairs ignoring the protests from his friends. Once down stairs he walked over to where Courfeyrac was still sitting and moved to where Iribella had previously been seated.

"What did you say to her?" he asked Courfeyrac not bothering to beat around the bush.

"What do you mean? To who?" Courfeyrac questioned confused by Enjolras' question

"Iribella, why did she leave so quickly?"

"Oh...Her...I don't know one minute we were talking about the theatre, the next she was bidding me farewell" Courfeyrac told him leaning back in his seat.

"It must have been your conversational skills that scared her away" laughed Grantaire who sat down next to Enjolras and placed three cups of wine on the table. They were suddenly interrupted by a small girl with black curls and a tattered dress run in to the cafe and bump in to a patron knocking his drink to the floor with a loud crash drawing everyone's attention. Enjolras watched as the wide eyed girl ran up to Gavroche and whispered something in to his ear gesturing franticly to the door. Gavroche's eyes widened as he jumped down from the table he was sitting on and ran over to where Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire sat stunned.

"Whoa, what's the matter Gavroche?" asked Courfeyrac as he grabbed on to the boy to steady him. Ignoring him Gavroche moved to Enjolras' side grabbing his arm and began to pull him up.

"Quickly, you have to help her, they'll kill her" he yelled trying to pull him out of the cafe

"Who is in trouble? Kill who?" asked Enjolras confused by Gavroche's behaviour

"Belle, Jocelyn Said the men were going to kill her" he yelled franticly. Upon mention of her name Enjolras abandoned his drink and ran out the door quickly followed by the little girl named Jocelyn, Gavroche, Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

**~X+X~**

Jocelyn Leaded down the dark streets and soon enough muffled screams and the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard coming from an alley across the street. Blinded by his Rage Enjolras didn't stop to think as he ran across the street to the alley mouth leaving his friends behind him. He heard Courfeyrac tell Gavroche to take Jocelyn and go back to the cafe before two sets of footsteps followed him across. Stopping at the entrance to the alley Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire found Iribella on the ground her lip had been split and was bleeding, there was a bruise forming on the side of her face near her right eye, she was screaming through a rag that had been shoved into her mouth to muffle her screams and she was crying. The man on top of her had her arms pinned above her head as he lowered his face in to her neck making her cry out more into the rag and kick her feet in futile attempts to get him off of her. The second man had ripped away part of her dress and was now holding the torn marital to his face to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What..." Grantaire began as Enjolras rushed towards the man on top of her. Yanking the man up by his collar Enjolras punched him twice in the face and once in the ribs while Grantaire ran to Iribellas side and helping her up moved her away from the second guy who went too grabbed for her but was stopped by Courfeyrac who punched him in the nose making him howl in pain. After recovering briefly from the shock and pain in his nose the second man managed to send his fist flying into Courfeyrac face successfully giving him a black eye. Enjolras was furious how dare the very men he fights for hurt his Iribella, the first man after recovering from the shock of the sudden interruption and attack punched Enjolras in the ribs making him double over in pain before making his escape from the alley quickly followed by the second man still clutching his nose. Enjolras holding his aching ribs walked over to where Grantaire had sat Iribella down on some wooden crates that had been stacked up near the entrance, he sat next to rubbing her back gently as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"Belle! Are you alright?" asked Gavroche as he ran up to her.

"I told you to go back to the Cafe" Courfeyrac has he walked over to Enjolras to check on him. Enjolras merely waved him off with a shake of his head, telling Courfeyrac his was fine.

"I'm fine Gavroche" Belle mumbled as she hugged the small boy to her. Enjolras watched the tears fall from her eyes that where focused on the ground before her.

Looking up Belle met Enjolras' eyes briefly before letting them drop back to the ground ashamed that she had let herself be beaten and almost raped and embarrassed that Enjolras had saved her. Letting go of the boy she gave him a reassuring smile before turning to apologise to Grantaire for ruining his shirt.

"Gavroche run ahead of us and tell Joly that we will be needing his medical expertise" Courfeyrac told him before taking a seat on the empty crate beside Belle. Sighing deeply he watched Gavroche run off before leaning back on the wall and closing his eyes.

"I will go with him" Grantaire announced as he got up from his crate "make sure he get there this time"

"We better leave before they come back with friends" Enjolras said after a moment of silence passed between them.

"Good idea" sighed Courfeyrac as he got up from his crate and began to walk back to the cafe. Enjolras held his hand out to Belle, who looked at it hesitantly before wiping her eyes and placing her hand once again into his. Once she was standing next to him Enjolras placed his hand on the small of her back and together they followed Courfeyrac back to Le Café Des Amis De L'ABC.


	2. Chapter 2

**~X+X~**

When they entered the cafe again Iribella noticed that the cafes Patrons had all left and that only the students remained. With Enjolras' hand gently pushing her forward he slowly led her to the stairs. Putting her hand on the railing she stopped suddenly feeling her head spin she slumped back against Enjolras' musclier chest behind her as she brought her hand to her forehead feeling the floor began to shift under her feet. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her before they moved to pick her up, she moaned softly in protest as Enjolras carried her up the stairs and placed her down gently on to a chair Gavroche had pulled out for her.

"Mademoiselle?" Belle heard an unrecognizable voice next to her. She opened her eyes to see a young man with brown curls and concerned blue eyes kneeling next to her.

"Oui, Monsieur?" Iribella muttered as he took her hand in his and started to dab some ointment on the cut knuckles from where she punched the horrible man in the face. Wincing she looked around the room. It was somewhat the same as the down stairs part, minus the bar. It had three large windows that where open to let in the cool night air and two tables with several chairs scattered around. Out of the men that were standing around she only recognized four of them of course there was Gavroche, who was sitting on the table in front of her looking worried, then there was Courfeyrac who sat next to Marius at the same table and then Grantaire who was helping Enjolras remove his red evening jacket, black tie and white dress shirt. Iribella let her eyes drop to drink in the site of his bare chest, taking in every muscle on his toned body before letting her eyes slowly make their way back up to his face, only to find him watching her with a smirk on his face. Feeling her face go red with embarrassment she dropped her eyes to the floor in front of her refusing to look up again.

Enjolras couldn't wipe the smirk from his face as he watched Belle's eyes roam over his chest, before she looked up and locked her Green eyes with his hazel ones. His smirk only grew when she dropped her head to look at the ground as she blushed a deep red. Enjolras also looked down briefly before looking up at her through hooded eyes. Wincing in pain he looked over at Grantaire who was tightening a bandage around his ribs.

"At least she put up a fight before they over powered her" Grantaire was saying as he lent on the table Enjolras was sitting on, taking a bottle of wine from behind him, he pulled the cork out and started to drink from it. Enjolras watched him as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Lucky girl I'd say" said Lesgles putting his two cents in "it could have been much worse on her part, if you lot didn't help her"

"Yes thank you Monsieur's, it was very brave of you" Grantaire, Enjolras and Lesgles turned to see Belle stop in front of them. Her hand was bandaged, her lip had stopped bleeding and the bruise on the side of her face was black and sore looking but she wore a big smile on her face as she looked at them. "I didn't deserve you're help, but you gave it to me anyway, thank you"

She looked at Enjolras as she said the last part as it was directed at him. Smiling she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Grantaire's cheek before stepping over to Enjolras and Placing a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering a thank you in his ear softly.

Enjolras breath hitched in his throat and his stomach flipped when he felt her soft lips on his cheek, he so desperately wanted to turn his head and kiss those lips and her breath on his ear as she whispered in it. What was she doing to him? Whatever it was he didn't want her to stop.

"No trouble it was our...pleasure?" Grantaire said finding it difficult to find the right word.

"If you would excuse me its late and I really should be getting home before my father finds me gone" she said and Enjolras could have sworn she sounded disappointed.

"I will walk you home, we don't want a repeat of events to occur" Enjolras said standing up and grabbing his red coat from the table behind him "I should be going as well, for as you said it is getting late, until tomorrow my friends" he said bidding the students goodnight and leading Iribella downstairs.

**~X+X~**

"I want to apologise for what I said earlier today outside the cafe" Enjolras said after they had been walking in silence for a while.

"There is no need, you were right I don't understand" Iribella told him not looking away from the street ahead of them.

"But still I should not have let my emotions get the better of me, especially not in front of a Comtesse"

"It's alright; I find it honourable that you feel so passionately about something as important as your country. And I'm not a Comtesse, my mother was." Iribella told him as she turned to look at him for a moment before turning away again.

"I was sorry to hear about your mothers passing, I heard she cared for the Oppressed people of Paris almost as much as General Lamarque" Enjolras told her his voice full of sympathy.

"Thank you. She did, she believed in the same things as the general, she would often meet with him and discuss democracy and equality amongst all" she told him smile softly as she remembered her mother "my father would ask her why she would always talk to the old fool Lamarque, why she cared so much about gutter rats" Iribella tried hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

"What would she say?" Enjolras asked quietly

"She would say 'because we are all gods' children, mon Cher, even the poor'" Iribella smiled at him doing her best impression of her late mother.

"She sounds like a smart women" Enjolras told Iribella returning her smile.

"She was, and beautiful too" Iribella sighed. She had stopped walking and was now looking at a large white house with a black iron fence around it. "Thank you for walking me home Monsieur Enjolras"

"Please call me Alexander" he laughed "and it was my pleasure to walk such a beautiful women home" taking her hand he gently kissed it before letting it go.

"Alexander, my knight in shining armour" Iribella mused with a soft laugh. She stood with him for a brief moment longer before picking up her skirt and turning to run through the gate up to the house. Enjolras stood there watching as she cautiously opened the large door and poked her head in before she ducked inside and disappeared from his site. Smiling he tucked his hands into his pockets and continued on down the street to his student apartment on the school campus.

Iribella cautiously opened the front door to her home and poked her head in looking to see if the coast was clear before she ducked inside and carefully closed the door, spinning around she heard the sound of smashing glass and a string of curses, quickly and as quietly as she could she ran up stairs and into her room before her father stumbled out of the drawing room. Quickly stripping off her ruined dress she picked it up and hid it in the wooden box at the foot of her bed before changing into her nightgown, she could hear her father's clumsy steps as he made his way up stairs, dashing into bed she pulled the covers over herself and feigned sleep just as her father opened the door to her room. Standing in the door way letting the light from the candles in the hall flood the small space, Belles drunken father watched as her chest steadily raised and fell as she slept. Muttering something she couldn't make out he turned and left the room closing the door loudly behind him. Letting out a sigh of relief Iribella rolled over to face the large window, watching the stars glisten in the dark sky and thinking of her knight in shining armour she drifted off to sleep.

**~X+X~**

Iribella was woken by a soft humming and the sound of curtains being pulled open. She opened her eyes only to close them quickly with a groan as the harsh morning light flooded in to her room through the window.

"Good Morning Mademoiselle" laughed Belles maid Emilia. Although Emilia was a few years older than her, they had been friends since the day Emilia had arrived at their house seeking employment. Her father wanted to turn her away but her mother being the kind hearted women she was offered her a job as Iribella's new maid which she gratefully accepted, since that day they have only grown closer, becoming more like sisters then friends, Iribella told Emilia everything and so did Emilia. They had no secrets.

"Is it?" asked Belle with a groan as she buried herself under her blankets, only to have them ripped off of her by Emilia.

"Tell me everything" Emilia demanded with a friendly smile as she got a pale yellow dress with white lace out of a wooden wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Iribella said in mock confusion. Emilia simple turned around and gave her a look indicating that she wasn't fool by Belles act. Sighing Belle began to recount the events of last night as Emilia helped her get dressed. Once the her dress was in place Belle walked over to the wooden trunk at the end of her bed, lifting the lid she sheepishly pulled out the ruined dress she had on last night and held it out for Emilia to see.

"Thank the heavens your alright!" cried Emilia as she examined the torn dress. "You're so lucky those men saved you"

"Gavroche brought them to me" Belle told her as Emilia placed the dress on the bed and lead her over to a small desk with a mirror on top made out of a dark brown wood, gently pushing her down into the seat.

"Gavroche? As in my little brother?" Emilia Exclaimed shocked the brush she had picked up froze in mid air briefly before she recovered and continued to brush Belles Red locks.

"Yes, your brother, he was with me yesterday afternoon, I saw him at the rally when I was on my way home"

"That boy! He was supposed to help me at the market yesterday afternoon!" sighed Emilia as she pulled half of Belles hair up and braided it tying it with a white ribbon. Walking over to the bed Emilia picked up the torn dress and together the two girls walk downstairs to the dining room.

"So tell me about this Knight in shining armour" giggles Emilia as they walked down the corridor.

"His name is Alexander Enjolras" Sighed Belle with a smile "you're brother introduced me to him...and some other friends of his"

"Is he handsome?" smiled Emilia

"Very" laughed Belle "blonde curls that are always a mess from the wind, the warmest hazel eyes I have ever seen, and that chest" sighed Iribella

"You've seen him naked?! Belle!" cried Emilia horrified

"No! Never! I saw his bare chest briefly as it was being bandaged" Belle cried as her cheeks flooded with colour.

"Tell me more later on" Emilia said before bidding Belle farewell at the dining room doors. Pushing them open to reveal her father standing by the window looking out with his back to her.

"Good morning Father" she said as politely as she could.

"I was here, in my room" Belle told him dismissively

"Don't lie to me girl" his voice dropping dangerously low.

"I...I swear father I'm not lying" Belle stuttered as her father turned from the window and began walking towards her with a horrid snarl on his face. Terrified Belle started to back away when her father roughly grabbed her upper arm, his grip tight enough to leave a bruise; he raised his hand and brought it sharply across her face.

"I warned you not to lie to me! You're just like your mother, a lying bitch!" he yelled dropping his grip on her arm and storming from the room. Nicolas Belle's middle aged butler after hearing the raised voices rushed in to the room to find Belle standing next to the long table one hand cupping her cheeks as her shoulders shook from her sobs. Rushing to her side he placed a gently hand on her shoulder letting her turn and bury her face into his chest.

"I miss her...why did she have to be the one to die" she sobbed her voice muffled.

"Shhh...no body lives forever Ma Cheri...one day you will find somebody to take you away from this place...shhhhh" he whispered to her as he gently rubbed her back with his other hand on the back of her neck.

**~X+X~**

Enjolras stood hunched over a map of Paris one hand bracing him on the table the other twirling a small wooden flag painted red, to anybody walking in to the room it would look as if he was simply studying the map, but in reality someone could have taken the map out right from under him without him noticing he so lost in his thoughts. He hadn't seen her all morning and now that he thought of it he hadn't seen Gavroche all morning either. Sighing he placed the wooden flag randomly onto the map before walking over to a nearby window leaning his shoulder on it frame he look out onto the streets below.

He watched as Grantaire, Bahorel and a miserable looking Gavroche walking behind the two headed into the cafe. Enjolras turned away from the window just as the small group was walking over the table with the map. Grantaire and Bahorel where in deep conversation over something Enjolras couldn't make out and Gavroche slumped down on to the closest chair, looking as ever sour as before.

"What's wrong with the Boy?" asked Enjolras as he approached his friends.

"Don't know he will not tell us" Bahorel answered him dismissively.

"Gavroche" Enjolras called getting the boys attention "why the long face my friend?"

"Belle won't leave the house, I tried to get her to come back with me today but Emilia told me to leave her alone" he said sourly bringing his arms up and crossing them over is chest.

"Who's Emilia?" Grantaire asked suddenly paying attention at the mention of the new female.

"Me sister" Gavroche told him making a face.

"I could use a walk" Enjolras said grabbing his coat and shrugging it on "shall we see if we cannot persuade her now to join us?" he asked Gavroche as head headed down the stairs ignoring the smirks from Grantaire and Bahorel.

Gavroche lead him to the large white house he had seen the night before, this time he walked up to the front door and rung the bell, waiting patiently for somebody to open the door. After a few minutes the front door opened to reveal a pretty girl maybe a year older then Enjolras himself, her hair was pulled up into a bun but he could see it was the same light blonde a colour as Gavroche's as where her eyes, the same blue. This must be Gavroche's sister. Which the girl confirmed when she saw the boy standing next to him and scrunched up her nose.

"I told you to leave her alone Gavroche" she told him sternly

"I brought Enjolras to see her" he told her "To cheer her up" Emilia looked up at Enjolras her blue eyes widening in realisation.

"Forgive me Monsieur...but...Mademoiselle...she..." sighing she shook her head giving up and Gavroche gave her a hard look. "She's in the Garden"

Emilia opened the door wider and moved aside to let the pair in. Enjolras stepped into the house his eyes widening as he took in the size of it there was a door off to the side that lead into the drawing room, there was a large stair case that lead up stairs and a corridor that lead further into the house. Emilia led them down the corridor and through the kitchen, before giving Gavroche another stern look and bidding farewell to Enjolras.

"This way" said Gavroche ignoring his sister and opening a glass door out in to the garden. Leading him down a path boarded by various bright flowers where it stopped at the base of a large tree that had a stone bench underneath it. On the stone bench Enjolras saw Belle sitting in a pale yellow dress with a book in her lap.

"He's been Beating 'er again" Gavroche whispered sadly.

"Who? Her father?" Enjolras asked appalled.

"Who else" Gavroche said before closing the distance between him and Belle. Enjolras stopped walking and watched as he gently placed his hand on hers and sat next to hers, he said something to her at which she smiled and said something back in return, making Gavroche point once again at Enjolras. As she looked up at him he too began to close the distance between them until he took a seat next to her.

"Good afternoon Belle" he greeted taking in her face before smiling at her

"Good after noon Alexander" she smiled back, her voice like musical notes in his ears.

"Gavroche!" Belle heard Emilia call from the kitchen door.

"You better go before she walks down her and drags you inside by your ear" Belle giggled gently nudging the boy with her arm. Rolling his eyes with a sigh Gavroche got up and stomped inside reluctantly leaving Enjolras alone with Belle. Taking her chin gently between her fingers he lifted her face to look at him.

"You're bruise look better than it did last night, you can hardly see it" he murmured then running he thumb over the split in her lip he asked her "does it hurt?"

"No" Belle whispered feeling the blood rush to her face. Enjolras dropped his hand back into his lap as he turned back to face the house. They spent the afternoon talking on the bench about various things like the revolution; Lamarque's failing health, Gavroche and his sister. Finally as the sun began to dip in the horizon Enjolras turned to look her in the eye.

"Does he do this to you often?" he asked her motioning to the red grip mark on her upper arm where her father had grabbed her.

"...yes" Belle answered sadly. Enjolras ran his hand along the mark gently, his blood boiling at the thought of her own father raising a hand to her.

"If he ever lays a finger on you again, it will be the last thing he ever does" Enjolras swore startling Belle.

"You truly are my knight in shining armour" smiled Belle as she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him chuckle and then sigh.

"I should be going, my friends are waiting for me at the cafe" he whispered sadly. "will you come and see me tomorrow? At the cafe?"

"If you're lucky" belle smiled as she stood up from the bench making Enjolras smile at her as he too stood from the bench, taking her hand in his. "Thank you for coming to see me today, it cheered me up greatly"

"Anytime. I wanted to see that smile again" Enjolras told her, running his thumb along her knuckles. Stepping forward belle placed her lips against his cheek, giving him a kiss. As she pulled away Enjolras quickly closed the gap between them bringing her lips to his kissing her sweetly before deepening it as he placed an arm around her waist the other up to cup the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Reluctantly they broke apart panting and out of breath, Enjolras rested his forehead against hers watching her lips pull up into a smile that matched his. Stepping back he took her hand a gave it a kiss.

"Until tomorrow Mademoiselle" kissing her lips once more before leaving her speechless in the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I would just like to say Thank you to all of you for reviewing and telling me what you think! And for subscribing and adding my little story to your favourites! So this chapter is for you lovely people! **

**Belle XX**

**P.S I know my name and the lead female in this story are the same I just want you to know it was very unintentional I literally just figured it out after writing that :/ just thought I would put that out there! Enjoy!**

**~X+X~**

Emilia walked towards Belle with a large Cheshire cat grin on her face. Upon the arrival of Emilia and seeing her smile Belle rolled her eyes and with I sigh and plonked down onto the stone bench.

"Don't you roll your eyes and sigh at me!" Emilia said shaking a finger at belle as she sat down next to her "What did he want? Is he going to take you away from this place? Did he say he loved you?"

"No!" Belle laughed at her friend

"Well then tell me, I dying to know!" Emilia told her bringing the back of her hand to her for head pretending to fall dead on Belle's shoulder.

"He just asked me to see him tomorrow at the cafe" Belle said giving her friends a light shove. "That's all"

"That's all?!" Emilia demanded as Belle got up following the stone path back inside "That can't be all! I saw that kiss!" Emilia yelled after her.

"Oh Gavroche, are you planning on going to the cafe tomorrow?" Belle asked as she walked into the kitchen to find the small boy inching cakes from a wooden bench near the door that leads to the dining room.

"Of course I am! I'm helping in the rebellion too!" he told her as he took a bite of the cake.

"Can you take me with you as well?" Belle asked him, watching as he nodded his hand before pinching another cake and running from the room before his sister caught him. "Thank you!" Belle called after him laughing.

"Who were you thanking?" Emilia asked as she walked through the door with Belle's abandoned book.

"Nobody...Have you seen Nicholas?" Belle asked her changing the subject, knowing Emilia would kill Gavroche for stealing the cakes.

"In the dining room, I think, getting the table ready for dinner" She told her handing over the book and giving Belle a sympathetic look, as Belle herself made a look. Taking the book Belle left Emilia in the kitchen with the Cook and scullery maid to help with the food and headed towards the dining room.

"Bonjour Nicholas" Belle greeted as she walked in and spotted the butler laying out the cutler at her father's place on the table.

"Bonjour Ma Cheri, How are we this evening?" He greeted not looking up from his task.

"Beaucoup mieux, Merci" Belle smiled as she slowly walked around the large table.

"What is on your mind child?" chuckled Nicholas as he looked up to find Belle staring at him.

"Are we expecting father for dinner?" Asked Belle in a small voice

"No, but I like to set a place for him just in case he arrives home early" Nicholas answered after studying her face for a moment. He saw her shoulders relax along with the rest of her body and she let out a shaky sigh of relief before placing a smile on her face.

"In that case could you please tell Emilia I will be eating in my room tonight, when you see her" She asked as she walked over the door pausing only to look over her shoulder at him before disappearing through it and closing the door behind her. Nicholas shook his head as he listened to her soft footsteps on the stairs, after he was done setting the silver ware up Nicholas walked over to the servants door that lead to the kitchen just as Emilia was walking through with a silver tray. On top of the tray Nicholas could see a cup of red wine, a small bowl of fruit, a dish of sugar and a polished silver fork. An odd meal but Nicholas new it was Iribella's favourite.

"Up stairs?" Emilia asked as she looked around Nicholas to see Iribella's place at the table empty.

"Is there any other place she would eat?" Mused Nicholas as he stood aside for Emilia to walk past him before he disappeared into the kitchen for his own meal.

"That girl loves to make my life twice as hard" muttered Emilia as she carried the tray up stairs, where she turned left and walked down a small corridor. At the end of the corridor Emilia lightly knocked on a pale green door before balancing the tray of food in one hand and turning the door handle with the other, letting herself into the room.

Belle turned from the window to see Emilia place a tray of food on her writing desk. She walked over to the desk and sat down on the wooden chair neatly placed in front of it as she watched with curiosity as Emilia placed herself on the wooden box in front of her bed, a sickening pleasant look plastered on her face.

"You're not going to leave until I tell you something you want to hear, are you?"Belle questioned suspiciously as she picked up her fork, stabbing a piece of fruit with it she brought it to her lips, popping it in to her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"Nope" smiled Emilia, placing her hands together in her lap.

"Can you at least stop watching me like that?" Belle asked in-between bites of her meal.

"Nope, I find it a very effective method to use in order to get what I want" Emilia told her. Belle watched her cautiously as she very slowly put another piece of fruit in her mouth and chewed it. The smile on Emilia's face fell off as she watched Belle eat the piece of fruit painfully slow.

"You're doing that on purpose" Emilia pointed out "I can stay her all night"

"No you can't" smiled Belle. Placing the fork down gently on the tray she reached over to grab her cup of wine taking a small sip. "Fine!" she sighed sick of being watched by her friend.

"Tell me everything! Leave out no detail!" Emilia warned as she shifted into a comfortable position on the box. Belle told her everything making sure not to leave out any details lest she murdered in her sleep if Emilia found out she had left something out.

"He loves you!" squealed Emilia after Belle had finished tell her about Enjolras' kiss making her blush.

"No he doesn't. I expect he say that to all the girls" Belle said dismissively, only secretly hoping she was wrong.

"You wait, I will rescue you from here and take you somewhere far away, where he will marry you!" sighed Emilia, lost in a day dream. Belle was about to say something when the sound of the front door could be heard slamming shut.

"He's home! Quick!" Belle gasped as she flew off her chair and ran behind her changing screen quickly followed by Emilia who began removing her dress from her body, quickly replacing it with her night gown before draping it over the screen and running over to the tray of empty dishes.

"Hide it in the trunk for now! Quickly!" Belle whispered to her franticly. Her father's drunken footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs. Picking up the tray Emilia hid it in the wooden box before closing the lid just as Iribella's bedroom door flew open and the large figure of her father slowly walked in.

"Leave us" He grumbled to Emilia who ducked her head taking Belles day dress under her arm.

"Monsieur De Lyons" Emilia Murmured as she scuttled past him.

"And close the door" he growled. Emilia reached out hesitantly grabbing the door handle, sending Belle a worried glance before closing it softly as she left. Now alone in her room with her father Belle could smell the smoke and alcohol coming off of him fuelling her fear as he pulse quickened and her heart hammered against her ribcage.

"Monsieur Gaston witnessed one of those revolutionists leave my house this afternoon" He slurred as he fixed Iribella with a hard glare

"Father...he's..."

"Shut up you whore I know what you've been doing!" he snarled at her taking a step forward that was met by a step back from Belle.

"No...It's not like that!" Belle insisted trying to make him see sense.

"You're a whore! Selling you're to the filth and scrum of Paris! In my house!" he roared as he rushed at her slapping her across the face before knocking her sown to the ground where he proceeded to kick her in the stomach and ribs, all while calling her a whore and a filthy slut before tiring himself out. Taking a large hand he ran it over his face and through his hair before leaving the room with belle gasping for breath and sobbing on the floor.

Emilia waited until she knew her employer was asleep before heading upstairs. Standing on the top stair she paused briefly to make sure he defiantly was asleep lest he wake up and catch her. Rushing carefully to the pale green door that belonged to Belle Emilia was glad the wooden floor boards where covered by carpet to help muffle her steps. Slowly turning the door handle she gently pushed the door open as she poked her head in. Scanning the room she stifled a gasp as her eyes landed upon the unconscious form of her friend lying on the floor. Turning from the room she rushed down the stairs not care how loud she was before she ran to the servants quarters. Finding the right door she proceeded to bang her fist repeatedly on the wood.

"Nicholas!? Nicholas open the door! Please Nicholas!" Emilia yelled panic lacing her words. The door flew open to reveal a startled Nicholas who was in the middle of changing, he had removed his jacket and waist coat, having been interrupted before he could move on to the rest.

"What in the lord's name is wrong with you?" he whispered alarmed

"It's Belle, find Gavroche tell him to find Monsieur Enjolras!" Emilia told him franticly "Tell him to hurry!" she added over her shoulder as the both rushed off in different directions. Nicholas to find the young boy and deliver the message and Emilia to find a cloth and some water.

Gavroche run through the cold, dark streets of Paris, brushing past beggars, bumping into Pimps watching their whores and shoving through drunks as they stumbled home until he found himself running towards the cafe.

"Where's Enjolras?!" Gavroche yelled as he ran up the stairs to find only Marius and a few others remained.

"He's gone home" on older man with a greying beard told him as he rolled up a map.

"What's wrong?" Marius asked catching Gavroche as he turned to leave.

"My friend she's in trouble" Gavroche said trying to pull his arm from Marius' grip "she's sick she needs a doctor"

"Eponine!" Marius called over the balcony Gavroche say a women around the same age as Marius walk out from under the balcony looking up at them curiously. She had long tangled brown hair. "Find Joly, he should be walking home, tell him to meet me at Enjolras' apartment, be fast" Marius called sown to her. Eponine nodded her head and lifted her skirt, which Gavroche noted she had no shoes on, before she ran out the door and disappeared down the street. As soon as Eponine had left Marius released Gavroche and led the boy to Enjolras' apartment.

"Enjolras my friend open the door!" Marius yelled as he banged his fist on the solid wooden door. Shouts of angry words could be heard from around the building as he continued to hit the wood. The door swung open as Enjolras stood behind it looking dishevelled and confused. His hair was messy from being asleep and he only had time to put his pants on before opening the door.

"What is it?" He asked stifling a yawn as he looked over the faces of Marius, Joly, Gavroche and Eponine.

"You have to come with me quickly it's an emergency!" Gavroche yelled as he barged past Enjolras and in to his apartment, gathering his clothes and thrusting them at Enjolras who still stood at the door bewildered at scene before him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Enjolras asked as he grabbed the clothes and turned to Marius.

"His friend is sick and needs you" Marius told him shrugging his shoulders "I got Eponine to find Joly, I'm here because he looked for you in the cafe first so I brought him here" he continued to explain as Enjolras pulled his clothes and boots on.

"Very well, shall we then? Gavroche you lead the way" Enjolras said gesturing to the door before he too left his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Gavroche! Slow down boy!" yelled Joly as the ran after him, muttering a few sorry's and excuse me's as the ran through groups of people. Gavroche led them right up to a large white house as he pushed open the gate he made sure everyone was in.

"Don't!" he yelled quickly as Joly and Marius moved up to the front door ready to ring the bell. Both men turned to him questionly as Gavroche closed the gate and ran off around the side of the house quickly followed by Enjolras who had recognised the house. Following the pair around the house they were met by a middle aged man with a grave face standing at the back door.

"Quickly!" he whispered ushering them inside like fugitives in the night.

"Where is she?" Enjolras asked Concern dripping from his words.

"Up stairs in her room. But please, you must be quiet, if he wakes and finds you all here helping her you will only make things worse in the long run" he whispered as he looked them all in the eye making sure they understood before he lead them trough the kitchen, out the servants door, down the corridor and up the stairs. Once they were on the landing above the stairs the butler raised one finger to his lips before pointing to a closed door. Turning right he led them down a small corridor before opening a pale green door and moving to stand aside he waited to everyone was in the room before turning and closing it behind them, disappearing back down the stairs.

Her bed room was large and open, on the opposite wall to the door there was a large glass door that led out on to a balcony, next to the door was a small dark brown writing desk and matching chair, next to the desk in front of the other wall was a large screen with a dress draped over it that Enjolras recognised as the one she wore that day when he kissed her in the garden, opposite the screen was a large wooden wardrobe and a large four poster bed with sheer silk curtains pulled open on one side. From the opening in the curtains Enjolras could see Gavroche's sister sitting on the bed with a damp cloth in one hand gently dabbing it on the occupant of the bed.

Gavroche took Joly's arm and gently lead him over to the bed where Emilia looked up and greeted him, a sad look on her face. Enjolras watched as the quickly exchanged words in hushed voices before she swapped places with him on the bed and walking over to the small group standing by the door.

"What happened?" Marius asked as he spotted the faraway look on Enjolras's face when Emilia walked over to them waiting for him to say something.

"...She...sleeping...me..." finding it hard to explain the situation with a stranger Emilia sighed and turned to Enjolras.

"When?" Enjolras asked his voice dangerously low.

"A few hours ago, when he came home" Emilia murmured softly trying hard to hold her tears in.

"Where is he?" Enjolras demanded reaching for the door. Emilia grabbed his hand before he could get the handle and moved her body in front of the door, blocking it.

"Monsieur! You can't!" Emilia begged in a hushed voice "You will only make things worse for her! Is that what you wish?"

"...No..." Enjolras murmured, pain evident in his voice, dropping his head to look at the carpet "But I can't let him do this to her again" he whispered so quietly only Emilia could make out what he said.

"Then take her from here! The only time she is safe is when he isn't here or she is with you." Emilia pleaded with him. Enjolras was about to answer when Joly walked up to them with a serious look on his face.

"I need Bandages, could you find me some?" Joly asked Emilia who nodded her head slightly, giving Enjolras a hard, warning look before moving away from the door over to a wooden box in front of the bed "she had some cracked ribs and a slight concussion, she will heal fine" Joly told Enjolras as he patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Here you are doctor" Emilia said as she held up a single bandage.

"Do you have anymore, one won't do it" Joly said turning to her and taking the bandage from her hand.

"Down stairs in the servants quarters, I will go get them, but you all have to stay here and be quiet" she told him making sure they understood before leaving the room.

"Eponine can you give me a hand please?" Joly asked as he headed over to the bed, Eponine got up from the writing desk seat and followed him. Marius and Enjolras watched as Eponine on Joly's instructions moved the sleeping Women up into a sitting position and started to lift her night gown up, Marius turned away as Joly pulled the curtains around for more privacy, and Enjolras how ever couldn't tear his eyes from the bed.

After Joly had finished seeing to Belle he had taken his leave along with Marius who after seeing if Enjolras would be alright without him, offered to walk Eponine home to the small room above a tavern she called home. Emilia walked back into Belle's room after seeing everyone out, to find Enjolras sitting on the edge of her bed beside her, gently running the tips of his fingers down the side of her face from her hair line down to her jaw line.

"She can't stay here any longer, Monsieur, if she does he will kill her" Emilia murmured kneeling down on the floor and placing the cloth she had before into the bowl of water, letting the cloth soak for a minute before wringing it out and handing it up to Enjolras. Taking the cloth from Emilia Enjolras placed it gently on Belle's forehead. Scrunching the cloth in his hand, he began to dab the damp cloth down the side of her face and down her neck as he watched her forehead crease in pain as her cracked and bruised ribs pressed against the tight bandages around her middle with every breath she took.

"I know...but she would hate me for taking her away from what memories she has of her mother" he murmured back conflicted. Half of him wanted to pick her up right then and there and take her away from her father, somewhere she would be safe, and the other half of him knew that if he did she would hate him and he could lose her forever.

"She would forgive you, in time" Emilia told him standing up "We only want what's best for her, and like you, we couldn't bear to lose her" without saying a word Emilia left the room only to return a short while later with a small leather bag.

"The sun is rising, if you truly care for her you will take her now, before he wakes up" Emilia said as she began to fold a couple of dresses up and placed them neatly into the bag quickly followed by two nightdresses, a brush, a book, a money purse and some legal papers which Enjolras assumed were the deeds, titles and bank information her father wanted before closing it up and placing it down by the door. Emilia then proceeded to wardrobe and took out a long Light blue dressing gown and hurried over to the bed sparing a glance out the window at the rapidly rising sun.

"How will I get her to my Apartment? I can't carry her through the streets" Enjolras told her as he lifted Belle into a sitting position so Emilia could slip the dressing gown on her.

"Gavroche is holding a cab outside for you, he has the money with him for you" She explained as she fastened the buttons on the gown

"Belle...Belle wake up Amoureux...wakes up" Emilia said slightly shaking the girl's shoulders and tapping her cheek.

Belle's eyes slowly fluttered open and as her vision began to focus found the faces of Emilia and Enjolras before her both wearing matching worried expressions.

"Belle, Enjolras is going to take you somewhere safe" Emilia was saying to her, she was about to object when Enjolras spoke first.

"Just until you have healed properly" he smiled at her softly, although the smile didn't reach his eyes. Feeling exhaustion creep up on her again she feebly nodded her head. In one swift movement Enjolras had wrapped one of belles arms around his neck as he picked her up in his arms and over to the door. As he waited for Emilia to pick up the bag and open the door he could feel Belle's other hand scrunch up, gripping his collar as she rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel her breath on his neck. Halfway down the stairs Emilia Paused causing Enjolras to stop before he bumped into her, Emilia looked around wide eyed as the sound of shifting weight on floor boards could be heard above them.

"He's awake! Quickly!" Emilia Whispered as she ran down the rest of the stairs and flung open the front door. Ushering Enjolras through as Nicholas came out of the kitchen with a tea tray in hand.

"Stall him!" Emilia whispered urgently to him. With an understanding nod Nicholas ascended the stairs heading to Monsieur De Lyons' room. Enjolras carried Belle outside and too the cab that Gavroche was sitting inside waiting. Upon seeing Enjolras arrive with Belle in his arms Gavroche opened the cab door and moved over to allow Enjolras to place Belle in the cab. Climbing inside he gently lay Belle down on one of the seats placing her head softly in Gavroche's lap before turning to Emilia and taking the bag she thrusted at him.

"What about you and the other servants?" Enjolras asked concerned about what would happen to those who helped him get her out.

"We will be fine. It's just me, the butler, a scullery maid and the cook" She told him quickly "you stay away from here now! I will come get you when it's safe to come back" she told Gavroche sternly, who in returned looked a little devastated about leaving his sister, before she closed the cab door and told the driver to leave.

Emilia watched the black cab until it disappeared from her view before she ventured back inside the house. Once inside she walked out to the kitchen, making sure she was alone before she let her tears fall.

**~X+X~**

**Okay as promised chapter three I hope you lovely people enjoy it and tell me what you think. I have been thinking about whether or not I should change Belle's name to something different like Sophia or Jocelyn or even Ariele. Let me know what you think or if you have any name suggestions! I would love to hear them! **

**Belle XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it's late but please find it in you beautiful hearts to forgive me? I've been very busy with my study so I haven't had a lot of time to write :( but I have been able to get down some ideas for the story which I'm excited about. So I shall try and update more often now that I'm almost finished this course! This chapter is for everyone who took the time to review and subscribe you are all little angels 3 **

**Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! Am I rushing it? Should I slow it down between Enjolras and Belle?**

**Belle XXX**

**~X+X~**

Iribella's head throbbed and her body felt like it was made of lead rather than flesh and bone, the first thing she noticed was the smell where ever she was it wasn't her bedroom in her house, opening her eyes slowly she saw that the room was not only one she didn't recognise but it only consisted of a bed which sat in the middle of the room opposite a wooden door, near the bed was a small wooden wardrobe and a writing desk with a rickety old chair tucked under it; the room smelled of paper and ink and something else Belle recognised but couldn't pin point where she knew it.

Wincing, her ribs protesting her getting out of the bed, she let her curiosity get the better of her, slowly she walked to the door and placing her hand on the brass handle she turned it softly and opened the door gently only a little bit, poking her head out she checked to see if it was safe to come out. The door opened up to a small corridor, there was another door opposite the one she had just walked through that Belle guessed lead to the wash room instead of opening the door she turned to the end of the hall where she could see light. The corridor opened up to a medium sized loft that had a small kitchen, its benches covered with large white candles, which connected with a large open area someone had on one side placed a comfortable yet old looking drawing room couch and on the other side placed a heavy, large wooden table with five mismatched chairs, behind the dinner table was a huge cotton sheet that acted as a divider between the rooms, behind which was a small study filled with bookshelves crammed with books, there was a larger writing table then the one in the room Belle woke up in, covered in ink bottles, pens and paper scattered about, there were books piled up on the floor next to the desk and on the chair tucked behind it. Belle Walked over to the book shelf and ran her fingers lightly over the spines reading the titles.

"You should be Resting" A voice protested behind Iribella making her jump, lifting her hand to her ribs she sucked in a breath of air as her ribs screamed in pain over the sudden jolt of movement.

"I'm sorry I should have announced myself" Turning around Belle gave Enjolras a small smile before dropping her head to look at her feet, embarrassed that she was standing in front of Enjolras in her nightdress. Enjolras dropped his eyes to drink in the form of the beautiful women standing in her night dress in his study.

"Oh! Here" Enjolras said suddenly snapping out his thoughts, rushing over to the door of the loft where a large carpet bag was sitting on the floor, opening the bag Enjolras shuffled some things around until he found what he was looking for before walking back over to the study and holding out a pale blue dressing gown. He helped Belle into the gown before wrapping an arm around her waist and moved her to the couch.

"Thank you Alexander" Belle smiled. "Is...Is that my bag?"

"Yes, Emilia packed it for you when we left..." Enjolras said getting up and walking over to get the bag. He carried it back to the couch and placed it beside Belle. Belle started to go through the bag as if looking for something; shuffling through the bag she moved aside dresses, Enjolras watched her for a bit before he spoke up.

"I put them somewhere safe" Belle looked up startled and confused.

"Where?!"

"In the room you woke up in, my room, by the desk is a loose floor board; I put them under the floor board"

"Are they safe?" Belle asked him concerned

"No one knows about the floor board, no one but me and now you" Enjolras reassured her.

"Show me?" Belle asked him softly already moving off of the couch. Nodding Enjolras moved to hold her up, but belle waved him away instead walking behind her as they headed to the bed room.

**~X+X~**

Enjolras knelt beside the desk tapping softly on the floor looking for the right board, Iribella sat on the end of the bed waiting patiently before standing up and moving to kneel beside Enjolras as he located the floor board and began to lift it revealing important papers and a medium sized pouch that held a few bank notes as well as coins. Belle lent forward shuffling through the papers briefly before turning to Enjolras satisfied that her mother's memory and her future were safe from her father.

"Thank you, Alexander" Belle smiled leaning in placing a kiss on his cheek "Forever thing you have done for me"

"I would do it any time, a hundred times over" Enjolras whispered raising a hand to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin beneath it. A loud banging on the front door interrupted their moment; sighing Enjolras dropped his hand from Belle's cheek and standing up he walked to the door.

"That will be Joly come to change your bandages" He told her before disappearing through the door to let the medical student in. Belle followed behind him and upon entering the main part of the loft was greeted by the site of a small group of students as well as a pretty brunette girl around the same age as her and Gavroche who upon seeing Belle enter grinned wolfishly walking over to her.

"Gavroche!" Belle Smiled bending to wrap her arms around the small boy, hugging him to her "I have missed you Mon petit ami"

"Not as much as we 'ave" he told her.

"Have you been back? How are they? And Emilia?" Belle questioned him moving to hold him at arm's length not taking her eyes off of his. Gavroche shuffled his feet nervously dropping his eyes to the floor; one of the students cleared their throat awkwardly as Joly Moved forward.

"Mademoiselle Come, let us change your bandages, we can talk after" he said gently grabbing her elbow, moving towards the bedroom. Belle let him lead her away from a relieved looking Gavroche, noticing the unknown female following behind. Once inside the room Joly placed his medical bag on the writing desk and helped Belle sit on the bed.

"Eponine can you help her with her Nightdress?" Joly asked the girl, who nodded and smiled polity to Belle.

"You don't remember but we met before" Eponine spoke as she helped Iribella remove her dressing gown, folding it before returning to help with her nightdress.

"We have? When? I don't seem to recall." Belle Asked confused, trying to remember.

"The other night...when your father...when you came here" Eponine said awkwardly not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"Oh...We should start fresh then since I can't recall" Belle smiled at Eponine who moved aside to let Joly in. "I'm Iribella, but you can call me Belle, it's lovely to meet you Eponine"

"It's lovely to meet anyone who isn't a male student" laughed Eponine who was holding up a sheet across Belle chest, covering her from Joly who had started to unwrap her old bandages. Belle spent the whole time trying to distract herself from the fact that she was practically half naked in front of a man who wasn't her betrothed or husband by asking Eponine a bunch of questions that Eponine gladly answered. Joly would every now and then add his two cents in or answer a question Eponine didn't have an answer for. By the time they were done they could hear laughter and loud talking coming from the dining room area of the loft.

**~X+X~**

Belle followed Eponine into the room in hopes to find Gavroche but instead found that everyone had moved to stand, some choosing to sit, around the dining table that was now covered in maps and candles with small stacks pamphlets scattered about the table as well as the kitchen bench. Joly had walked over to wear Courfeyrac and a man she hadn't met was talking and Eponine had walked over to Marius who was conversing with Enjolras, walking towards the table she looked around hoping to catch the young boys face.

"He's hiding from you" someone spoke up behind her.

"I'm sorry Monsieur?" Belle asked Grantaire who stopped next to her.

"Gavroche, He's hiding from you" Grantaire clarified pointing with a bottle of wine in his hand to Enjolras's study nook behind the curtains.

"Why would he do that? I only want to ask him a question" Belle her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Because he doesn't want to answer them" he told her.

"Will you then? If he doesn't"

"It wouldn't be my place mademoiselle" Grantaire said giving her a small smile before walking over to Enjolras, Eponine and Marius who had stopped their conversation to listen to theirs. Ignoring their gazes Belle walked over to the study and gently moved the curtain aside just enough to let her through. Crouched in the corner looking miserable was Gavroche, looking up at her as she entered he quickly stood up.

"What is it Petit Frère?" Belle asked him softly "whatever it is you can tell me" Gaveroche looked everywhere but at her which didn't help convincer that all was well with her family at home "please?"

Gaveroche simply shook his head sadly his light blue eyes full off sadness and worry before he quickly ran from the study, But Belle was quicker she dashed through the curtain after him grabbing hold of his jacket, turning him she grabbed hold of his arms, her grip tight.

"Gavroche whatever it is your not telling me about, I demand you tell me now!" Belle said her voice so full of authority that with every word Gavroche winced a little in her grip.

"Mademoiselle please your scaring him" Courfeyrac said stepping forward to the boys defence.

"He's scaring me! What are you trying to hide from me?!" she released Gaveroche who quickly ran hiding behind Courfeyrac as Belle spun around staring down Enjolras.

"You're father seems to know that Emilia had something to do with your disappearance, it seems he...beat her for your whereabouts...Gaveroche witnessed it...the butler Nicholas told him not to come back its too dangerous he locked Emilia in her room in the servants quarters... they try to sneak her food every chance they get...but it's getting harder" Enjolras told her.

"'he's torn the house apart lookin' for something" Gaveroche spoke from behind Courfeyrac.

"Gavroche.." Belle turned and walked slowly towards him "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you.." Gaveroche walked out around the students until he stood in front of Belle, they didn't say anything, but they didn't need to they both knew what she had to do.

"Enjolras thank you for your hospitality and everything you have done for me but I must go home" Belle said politely as she turned from Enjolras's shocked face to Eponine.

"Eponine do you think you could help me with a dress?"

"Of course" Eponine told her looking from Belle to Marius who gave her a short nod before she followed Belle into the bedroom. After Eponine helped her into the dress she quickly through her dressing gown and nightdress into her bag before turning to the writing desk praying she still remembered how to find the loose floorboard.

Belle carefully counted out the floorboards until she found the right one and began to pull it up revealing her mother's papers, she picked them up and at the last second decided to leave the pouch of money for Enjolras as a thank you. She tucked the papers into the bottom of the bag before closing it and walking out of the room. Walking back into the living room Iribella saw that Grantaire had placed himself in a chair in front of the door his bottle of wine still in his hand, Gavroche sat in a chair with Courfeyrac standing behind him one hand on the boys small shoulder, everyone was silent with the same hard expression on their faces. Enjolras looked up from the table he was leaning on and looked her straight in the eye.

"You can't go back there, I won't let you"

"I have to, and I wasn't asking for your permission to leave either" Belle said not looking away from his hazel eyes.

"You go back and he will just hurt you again!" Enjolras said his voice slightly raising.

"I can't just hide here and let him hurt my family!" Belle said sternly

"He will kill you" Enjolras was shouting now letting his emotions get the better of him.

"He will kill Emilia if I don't!" Belle yelled back turning and walking to the door

"Please move Monsieur?"

"I can't" Grantaire told her looking at the bottle in his hands

"Move!" Belle demanded snatching the bottle as Grantaire brought it up to his lips and throwing it at the wall letting it shatter into pieces. As is a spell had been broken Grantaire was up from the chair in seconds standing over Belle glaring at her.

"How dare you mademoiselle!" He yelled bunching his hands into fists at his side. This was exactly the reaction belle was hoping for and quickly before anyone could move to grab her she darted around Grantaire, shoving the chair out of the way and throwing the door open she ran out of the loft ignoring the shouts behind her, the sound of several pairs of shoes hitting the wooden boards behind her only made her faster down the stairs until she could see the entrance to the building in front of her. Iribella threw herself through the entrance door and out onto the empty street, looking around wildly she searched for a cab but without any luck the street was completely deserted. Belle could hear the heavy foots steps getting closer behind her any minute now and they would be burst through the entrance behind her and no doubt drag her back into Enjolras's apartment.

Iribella ran down the street hoping to come across a passing cab, but her bag and the pain from her ribs were slowing her down.

"There she is!" a voice that sounded a lot like Courfeyrac shouted behind her.

"Belle stops!" Eponine Yelled just as Belle disappeared around a corner. Where she found a little nook in the wall that was hidden just the right amount that if they followed her around the corner they would miss her and she could double back around. She pressed herself against the wall just in time as Courfeyrac, Eponine, Grantaire, Joly and Marius rounded the corner and kept going. Please with herself Belle pulled herself away from the wall careful not to irritate her ribs any further and turned to go back around the corner only to find her path block by a figure.

"Very clever, hiding in the wall" Enjolras said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from turning around and running off again and making her drop her bag. "We are only doing this because we care about you! I care about you!"

Gavroche retrieved her bag from the floor as Enjolras stooped picking Belle up and throwing her over his shoulder wrapping an arm over her legs to hold her in place making Belle shout in surprise.

"Enjolras put me down!"

"Non, you will run again and I can't let you go back there"

"But what about Emilia? I can't let my Father hurt her!"

"We will find a way to help her, but you have to let us help you first"

"Don't worry 'bout Em Belle, she would never forgive you if you went back there" Gavroche told her giving her a small smile as he held the door open for Enjolras to walk through. They walked up the stairs to the loft were Enjolras gently placed Belle back on the floor, the second she got her balance back she raised her hand and repeatedly hit Enjolras on the arm.

"Don' . . !" Belle said between hits.

"If you promise not to run from me again" Enjolras said grabbing her wrist and locking them in front of him. Belle scrawled at him as Gavroche returned from placing her bag in Enjolras's bed room. He bid Belle goodnight and told her not to worry, that Emilia was a tough girl that had been through worse. Belle kissed him on the cheek and watched as he disappeared through the door and Enjolras closed it behind him.

"Where does he stay now then?" Belle asked still looking at the door

"With Courfeyrac mostly" Enjolras said before wandering down the hall, returning shortly after with an arm full of blankets and a pillow "I will sleep here, you can have my bed. And we are not arguing about it either! My house my rules" he told Belle you opened her mouth starting to protest.

Sighing Belle bid Enjolras good night and walked slowly towards the hall stopping to look over her shoulder at Enjolras who was in the middle of unfolding and placing the blankets on the couch with the pillow. Smiling to herself Belle walked down the hall way and into the bed room closing the door behind her. With some great difficulty she managed to get her dress off by herself and into her nightdress, slipping between the sheets of the bed she laid her head down on the pillow, Enjolras's pillow, breathing in his scent of Ink, paper and that smell that Belle couldn't put her finger on. She lay there for sometime breathing him in knowing that Enjolras slept just down the hall and that for once she could sleep feeling completely safe and like she was meant to be here until eventually her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep dreaming of hazel eyes.

**~X+X~**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! If you do I will love you forever! XX**


End file.
